Passion After the Battle
by Paopu
Summary: Its the future and instead of Heartless, Sora is worrying about university. Riku and Kairi think their adventure was just a game they made up. Sora dreams that someone from his past tells him to find him in the future, but he doesn't know who it is...
1. A Not So Happy Beginning To The Ending

Sora was feeling depressed. That was odd for the usually very cheerful twenty year old. Not only were his two jobs barely getting him through his second year in university, he'd just found out that his two "best friends" were getting married.

"When were you even dating?" Sora had asked Kairi when she'd phoned to tell him.

"Come _on_, Sora. He asked me out the day after we agreed to stop seeing each other." Kairi said. Sora could tell by the sound of her voice she was already tired of talking to him.

"I know. The bastard…" Sora muttered. It was more like Kairi dumped him because she knew Riku would go for her. It was almost like they had both completely forgotten how hard he'd worked to save them both. Now they acted like it never happened and like they were trying to exclude him from their lives.

"Remember how I stabbed my self to save you, Kairi? Remember how your heart was trapped in mine and all, and I was ready to _kill_ myself so your heart would be free?" He couldn't help but bring it up. He wanted her to feel as guilty as possible. Kairi sighed angrily.

"_SORA!_ I _can't_ _believe_ you're bringing that up again! We've already discussed this and you _know_ that never really happened! _It was all child's play, Sora! _Just a game we made up to pass the time! I just- I just don't understand why you're being so, well, _childish_ about everything."

"CHILDISH? _Goddammit,_ Kairi, you may not want to believe it anymore but I do because I'm the one that went through the most while YOU were SLEEPING half the time!" Sora found himself yelling.

"See what I mean??" Now she was yelling back, "You are such a _selfish child! _This is why Riku and I never tell you anything!" Kairi hung up.

"Oh, yeah? If I'm so selfish then why would I have wasted my time tryn' to save you?!" Sora slammed down the phone on his bedside table and threw himself back on his bed. He put his hands over his face. "It wasn't just a game we made up… It was real… It was real…" Sora fell asleep crying over the fact that Riku and Kairi and forgotten how much he loved them.


	2. Sora's Awakening

Sora woke up to his clock-radio alarm precisely at 6:00 am. He groaned as he reached over to turn on his light. He'd hardly woken up and already his mind was fileed with thoughts and doubt. And also about the strande dream he'd had. Sora didn't remember it all too well now, but he did know that it had been very vivid.

He stumbled into his kitchen and a glance at a wedding invitation on the counter unpleasantly reminded him of his conversation with Kairi. Sora picked up the invitation and looked it over for a while.

"I'm not going," He finally said to his pet dog, Sprinkles, who had just come in, whining for food. "I'm not going." He ripped up the invitation and threw it away. Then he turned his attention toward getting ready for school.

Sora… 

The brunette jumped at the sound of his name, dropping the box of cereal and spilling its contents all over the floor. Sprinkles immediately jumped on it, eating as much as he could before his master scolded him. But Sora was too preoccupied to pay any attention. He'd just had a sudden vision from his dream.

_He was at the World That Never Was. He could hear someone calling his name, very softly, like the wind. The voice, so familiar, so assuring… Sora knew he wanted nothing more than to find the owner of that voice._

When Sora came out of his trance-like state a sudden wave of sickness came over him and he leaned against the sink to steady himself.

"Oh… God... What the hell was that…?" He then realized that he'd spilled half a box of cereal and his dog was eating himself sick. "No, bad Sprinkles! BAD! Get over here, its time for your walk."


	3. The Walk

Sometimes I think that Fanfiction randomly adds typos to your stories when you upload them because I swear I didn't make that many mistakes.

* * *

It was the middle of November and very, very cold. Especially in the mornings. Sora was freezing, but Sprinkles scampered to and fro across the sidewalk, smelling everything. Sprinkles had just stopped to do his business when…

_Sora… Where are you…? Why can't you find me?_

He froze.

_Standing in front of a large white door in The World That Never Was. The door… It would lead him back home… Someone appeared in front of him, but Sora couldn't see his face he could tell though, that the person was speaking and it made him happy because it was the person who had been calling out to him earlier._

'This is… This is familiar. I remember! Riku, Kairi and King Mickey! We're about to finally go home!

_The person leaned in closer, looking around to make sure no one was watching._

'But wait. I don't remember this.'

_He spoke again. This time Sora could hear him clearly._

_"I'll find a way to become my own person. To have my own heart. Find me in the future."_

'What? When did that happen? Why can't I remember who that person is?'

_Sora looked up and they both began glowing._

'W-wait! Let me see who you are!

_Just before the figure disappeared, Sora saw his face for less than a fraction of a second._

_ Even so, Sora would never forget it because that face was so similar to his own._

Sora woke up from his trance, then immediately passed out.


	4. Roxas' Awakening

Read the last sentance really slowly for proper effect.

* * *

Princess jumped onto Roxas's stomach and licked his face with her rough tongue. He groaned and sat up, pulling his covers off. Princess jumped onto the carpet and meowed. Roxas looked at the clock. 6:08 am.

"Damn cat. Why do you have to eat so early?" The blonde said groggily as he stumbled through drawings, paintings and used paint bottles. He grabbed a handful of dry cat food and dropped it into Princess's bowl, then poured a glass of milk for himself. He drank half and dumped the rest into the cat's other bowl. "I'm going for a walk." Roxas said, not that the cat cared much. He pulled a pair of jeans from an ever growing pile of paint stainted clothes. Also a jacket, toque and a scarf. "Don't make a mess while I'm gone."

_"Meow."_

Roxas was glad for the cool morning air that calmed his headache from always breathing in paint fumes. He watched the sunrise as he turned the corner onto the crossing street. It seemed like the day was going to be normal enough. He could see business men getting into their cars to leave for work, birds just waking up and continuing their journey south, and a brown haired guy about his age walking his dog.

It was that that caught Roxas's attention and caused his eyes to widen in shock.

The brown haired guy wasn't just _any_ normal brown haired guy walking his dog. No, that particular brunette just so happened to look _exactly_ like the brunette Roxas seemed to find himself painting into so many of his pictures.


End file.
